1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition and method for treating rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, non-specific rheumatism and other related diseases in humans.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Arthritis is a term generally used to describe a condition of inflammed joints which is characterized by pain and swelling. Both osteoarthritis and rheumatoid arthritis may result in stiffness, swelling and a considerable amount of pain. Treatment generally includes rest, the application of heat, and the administration of anti-inflammatory drugs. Often, the treatment further includes the administration of disease-modifying anti-rheumatic drugs such as gold, methotrexate and penicillamine. However, since these drugs are quite toxic and often result in serious side-effects, they must be used with caution. In view of the severity of rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, and other related diseases, there is a great need for a drug which is easily tolerated and free from serious side-effects.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel composition for the treatment of rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, and related diseases.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a composition which offers relief from the symptoms of rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, and related diseases without inducing serious side-effects.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an equine immune serum which is non-toxic and significantly reduces the debilitating effects of arthritic type diseases.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide an equine immune serum containing antibodies to tissue from prenatal or pregnant pigs which is effective in treating rheumatoid arthritis and related diseases.